


Green Laurels and Red Tulips

by vulpineTrickster



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 09:29:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vulpineTrickster/pseuds/vulpineTrickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are an odd combination.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green Laurels and Red Tulips

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a theme challenge I started a long time ago. Since I uploaded it on fanfiction.net, I decided to post it here :)
> 
> First up is a pairing that sort of grew on me after a while: Greece x Hungary. I know that they have nothing in common, but they both lived in Turkey's house when he was the Ottoman Empire.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia or its franchise. That right belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.
> 
> **_DO NOT COPY OR DUPLICATE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!!!!!_ **
> 
> * * *

**1\. Introduction**

Their first meeting is not nice words and handshakes. It is a fist to the face. Turkey cannot help but smirk at seeing little Hungary punch out a preteen Greece. Maybe he should not have joked that Greece is his little brother to the temperamental girl. 

**2\. Love**

He loves cats. She loves dogs. He loves to sleep. She loves to fight. The only thing they both love the most is playing pranks on a certain Turk. 

**3\. Light**

She is his soothing light at the end of long and painful suffering against the empire. 

**4\. Dark**

Whenever dark clouds gather in the sky and turn thunderous, his Greek lullabies banish her fears away. 

**5\. Seeking Solace**

Hungary is alone in a strange place filled with silk and coffee and gold. It is not hard for her to find comfort in the arms of a Grecian boy with an odd hair curl. 

**6\. Break Away**

“Come with me, Heracles. I’m sure Roderich can find a place for you too.” 

“I can’t, Lizzy. They already signed the treaty.” 

**7\. Heaven**

Greece’s little corner of Heaven consists of his homeland, his people, his mother’s legacy, and his feline companions…until Hungary walks in and claims a piece for herself. 

**8\. Innocence**

Despite what everyone says or believes, it was never a loud-mouthed albino or a mousy pianist who took her innocence. In reality, her first was a philosophical cat-lover. 

**9\. Drive** (Gakuen-verse) 

Everyone tells him that a motorcycle is a bad choice for transportation. 

Heracles does not think so when he feels Elizabeta press herself closer to him as he drives down the winding roads.

 **10\. Breathe Again**

The blood and dying screams of tens of thousands of his people almost make it unbearable for him to keep going. Although, one vision of her smiling face makes his fighting spirit breathe again. 

**11\. Memory**

Soft brown hair, deep green eyes, and the sweet scent of flowers makes Greece feel like he is waking up to a memory of his mother. 

**12\. Insanity** (Gakuen-verse) 

Since he began dating Elizabeta, Heracles came up with a set of rules. The first one he issues is ‘Never come between an insane fangirl and her manga’. 

**13\. Misfortune**

Hungary has the misfortune of accidentally walking in on her Greek roommate just when he is getting out of the bath. Later that day, Turkey has the misfortune of commenting on the female nation’s blushing face. 

**14\. Smile**

When asked what her best feature is, he says that it is her smile. When asked why, he replies that her happiness truly shines when she smiles. 

**15\. Silence**

The two nations sit in silence after they wake up from a night of drinking and passionate love. 

“So…” Hungary starts, breaking the quiet atmosphere. “Where do we go from here?” 

Greece gives her a long look, unashamed of his current nudity…unlike the girl sitting beside him who tightly wraps the blankets around her body. Instead of speaking, he leans over and kisses her.

**Author's Note:**

> Historical References:  
> #6.) Treaty of Karlowitz - The Republic of Venice, Poland and Austria sign a peace treaty with the Ottoman Empire. The Ottoman Turks cede to Austria all their former territories in Transylvania, Slavonia, Croatia and the whole of Hungary except for the Banat of Temesvar. The Peloponnese and Dalmatia are ceded to Venice. Large parts of the Ukraine are ceded to Poland.  
> #10.) the Chios Massacre - the slaughter of tens of thousands of Greeks on the island of Chios by Ottoman troops during the Greek War of Independence in 1822 .


End file.
